Class Arena (Original Picabocraft)
The '''Class Arena '''is an arena in Original Picabocraft where players fight to the death using weapons designated to certain "classes." It is one of the oldest features of the map, and the original arena is located just outside of the Picabocraft Town. It is not classified as a minigame, even though it very easily could be seen as one. Despite being an early feature, the class arena went unfinished and mostly unused until the end of The Great Hiatus. The arena was criticized for being extremely unbalanced, especially with the Spy-ro class being much more powerful than the other classes. Classes * Boxer: You get nothing, but you get a nice power boost. * Archer: You get a bow (enchanted power 2) and 64 arrows. * Knight: Iron Armor and an iron sword. * Swordsman: Diamond sword and leather armor. * Spy-ro: Mix between Spy and Pyro. You are invisible and have night vision. You get a wooden sword with knockback 1 and fire aspect 1. * Mario: Jump Boost and Feather falling boots. You also get leather armor, fire charges, snowballs, and fire resistance. (As well as Mario's head to wear!) * Potion Master: A class that was eventually removed that involved throwing and drinking potions Arenas The Original Picabocraft Class Arena had three distinct arenas, each built by a different person. Classic The original arena is a walled off area near Picabocraft Town created by MattWalmart. The arena is mostly jungle surrounded by a large iron fence designed to keep players inside the arena (however it is possible to escape using the Mario class). Because the arena is the first (and was, for a time, the only) arena, all class warps lead to it. The warp to the other arenas is located in this arena as well. In addition, because the arena is so old, it contains the last remnants of the original frozen lake that the Picabocraft Town was built on. A nether portal used to exist in the center of the arena that, due to a glitch, was the exit point for many such portals in the map. Dinky McGoogle had a hidden base inside the arena that can be accessed via exposed water areas in the ice. Despite being one of the oldest features of Picabocraft, the wall around the arena was not finished for a very long time. It was very much possible to choose a class and then leave. With the arrival of 1.8, MattWalmart and Hyperonyx used new commands to finish it. The arena was criticized for having too rough terrain to effectively fight. In addition, the Mario class could reach areas in the trees that no other class could. Sudden Death The Sudden Death arena is a small, floating platform above the Survival Map. It was created by Hyperonyx as an alternative to the Classic arena early in development. At one point, he switched the main warp from the Classic arena to the Sudden Death arena. Following negative reception, the warp was switched back and the arena was mostly forgotten about. Years later, with improved render distance and an increased interest in the Class Arena, the Sudden Death arena was rediscovered, and added as an option to fight in. Unlike other arenas, there is no warp back to the Classic arena. A sign reads "To leave, please jump off the edge." However, because spawn point is set to the arena, this accomplishes nothing and the player is stranded on the platform. The only way to escape is to use a Command Book (if accessed via the time machine in Picabocraft 2) or to jump and land in water. IDK IDK is an arena created by Seandiamo near the worldspawn location. It was the first and only arena to be made with certain classes in mind. The arena is surrounded by glass and is located mostly on a plain, with a small section on an island on a river. Cobwebs are littered throughout, and a pig spawner ensures that players do not starve. Players spawn in a box with a clear floor in the sky, and drop into a pond surrounded by sugarcane. Nearby is a sugarcane farm and an abandoned building with a warp back to the Classic arena. This half of the map also contains a tower for Archers (that can be used to escape the arena). Throughout the arena are redstone lanterns with pressure plates on top, made so that a Spy-ro can be detected. To help with this, a nearby building contains a lever that changes the time to night. Despite this, the Mario class was not accounted for, and can easily jump out of the arena. Colosseum The Colosseum was an arena being built by Chickenpotpie162 that resembled a Roman Colosseum. It consisted of a large open space surrounded by an audience comprised of armor stands. The arena was lost when the map was lost the final time before the end of Picabocraft. History The class arena began as a shack outside the Spawn built by Hyperonyx, the first structure other than the Spawn itself. It was labeled "Class Area" and allowed players to gain equipment by pressing a button to fight around the spawn area. MattWalmart and Dinky McGoogle complained that this was interfering with the survival focus of the server, and disabled it. A few days later, Hyperonyx rebuilt it. This time, though,players were telelported to the class hub to choose a class. There was only one class: Sniper. As a compromise, Matt walled off the Classic arena and built the diamond Class Arena Spawn. He also added two more classes: Boxer and Potion Master. The arena mostly went unused until Razredged joined the server, and requested more classes. This was not fulfilled until MattWalmart modified the map during The Great Haitus. At some point, Hyperonyx had destroyed the Class Hub because "no one used it." The only command blocks left were the Sniper class, which MattWalmart changed to Archer. The Boxer class was remade with a power boost, and the Knight and Swordsman classes were created. Some time after, MattWalmart also added the Spy-ro and Mario classes. Around this time, two additional arenas were added to the original, the wall around the Classic arena was finished, and the command blocks were updated to better fit effects-driven classes. Legacy A sign in the Oceanus graveyard marks the death of the Potion Master Class. The Class Arena Rules, originally a separate warp than the Arena itself, is a stop on The Great Picabocraft Adventure. The Class Arena returns in Picabocraft 2 as a part of the Minigame Hub. There is a singular arena built by Chickenpotpie162. Four classes return from the original: Archer, Boxer, Knight, and Potion Master. There are also two new classes: Bomber and Whapgoblin. This arena has gained much more positive reception than the original due to more balanced classes, well-designed map, and quick respawn time.Category:Sections Category:Original Picabocraft Category:Picabocraft Town